Katrina Crane
Katrina Crane (née Van Tassel) was a main character and wife of former history professor turned Revolutionary War captain Ichabod Crane. She is also a powerful witch in the coven 'Sisterhood of the Radiant Heart,' in which she was the leader. When Katrina had Ichabod's son, Jeremy Crane, she was banished from the Sisterhood of the Radiant Heart. Her mission is to prevent the apocalypse. During the next 231 years, she was trapped in a world between life and death, and was eventually freed by Ichabod and Abbie. After spending some time to free her son's soul from darkness and bonding with Abraham, she decided to join forces with Henry Parrish and ended up being stabbed and killed by Ichabod when she tried to murder Abbie after they both got back from a brief time travel to the past. Biography Pre-series During the early parts of the Revolutionary War, Katrina was the arranged fiancee of Ichabod's best friend, Abraham Van Brunt. Abraham always bought her splendid gifts such as expensive jewelry. Ichabod however knew her better, and knew what simplicity she liked. It was for this reason that she broke off the engagement to be with him. During the Revolutionary War, while her husband Ichabod was a captain serving under General George Washington, Katrina was a civilian nurse who worked in triage. After Ichabod faced the Headless Horseman in battle and was about to seemingly lose his life, Katrina, at his side in triage, attempted to alert him of a secret that he must know though it was too late. Katrina is actually a witch and the leader of the Sisterhood of the Radiant Heart, a coven whose duty it is to prevent the Apocalypse. She and her people placed Ichabod into a cave to keep him safe from the Headless Horseman who is actually Death, one of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. The coven chained the Horseman's body in a coffin and sent it the bottom of the ocean to keep separate from Ichabod, who now shared a blood connection with him. Some time later, Katrina was trapped in Purgatory by Moloch as per his agreement with Death. Death was actually Abraham, and he wanted to win Katrina back as a prize. It's revealed in "Sanctuary," that Katrina gave birth to a son while in the Fredericks Manor due to the protective hex placed on the household, a child which Ichabod was previously unaware of until Abbie Mills told him about the vision she had seen with Katrina giving birth. In "The Golem," Ichabod makes contact with Katrina, who reveals to her husband their son's name to be Jeremy. She then reveals it was not Moloch who imprisoned her in Purgatory but actually her own coven, the Sisterhood of the Radiant Heart. When Katrina hid Ichabod in the cave after he beheaded the Horseman, they demanded answers but she fled. She did not realize until after she sealed Ichabod that she was pregnant and sought haven at Fredericks Manor to deliver her child. But she did not want her son to share her life as a fugitive and with a heavy heart left Jeremy with Grace Dixon and her husband, giving him a doll to protect him. Sometime after she gave up Jeremy, her former sister-witches, a group known as the Four who Speak as One caught up with Katrina and imprisoned her in Purgatory. Season One When Ichabod awoke in 21st century Sleepy Hollow along with the Headless Horseman, Katrina came to him in the form of a bird who opened a door to her other worldly prison for him. Katrina informed him of the secrets she kept and told him of his duty as the First Witness, who must prevent the Horseman from getting his head, reaching full power, summoning his three comrades, and bringing about the end of the world. Before he departs at the arrival of the demon keeping her trapped, Katrina begs Ichabod to release her. Season Two Katrina is freed from Purgatory when Abbie Mills agrees to sacrifice herself and take Katrina's place. They meet up with Henry Parrish, whom Katrina knows as the Sin Eater and go to the place where the Horseman of War is supposed to rise. It is revealed that Henry is really the Cranes' long lost son Jeremy, and that he is in fact the Horseman of War. Katrina and Ichabod are captured and Katrina is taken by Abraham Van Brunt. Once imprisoned by Abraham, she is told that she will become a servant of Moloch and forever bound to Abraham through a binding ritual. She is also told that it's useless to attempt to escape, as the mansion has a powerful hex around it, suppressing her already weakened powers to the point where they're essentially useless. Katrina convinces Abraham that she will not attempt to flee and to let her come to love him on her own. Desiring her affections of her own free will, Abraham acquiesces. Katrina uses her time in the mansion to try to gather intelligence about Moloch's plans, although she's caught eavesdropping every time. In "The Weeping Lady", Katrina is attacked by the angry spirit of Ichabod's former betrothed, Mary Wells, and taken from the mansion. She manages to escape using her powers and meets up with Ichabod and Abbie. After learning the situation, Katrina works with Abbie to recite a spell that can drive the darkness from Mary's spirit while Ichabod distracts her. It works, but when Ichabod asks what happened to her, Mary points at Katrina before disappearing. It is revealed that in Mary's jealousy, she confronted Katrina the night before she was to leave for England, accusing her of stealing Ichabod away and making him betray his country. In her fury, she rushed Katrina, who moved out of the way and Mary tripped over a root, falling over the bridge and onto the river bank below, where she hit her head on a rock and bled to death. Abraham appears and Katrina stops him from killing Ichabod before explaining that he wasn't at fault for her leaving the mansion and returns with him. In "Deliverance", it is revealed that Katrina has been impregnated by Jeremy with Moloch, who intends to use her as a vessel to be brought to the mortal world. Ichabod and Abbie manage to prevent this by finding a prism that extracts Moloch from her body just in time. Eventually, Katrina returns to Abraham's mansion, with the intention of finding and killing Moloch. She fails in this mission and Moloch is freed. Abraham commences the binding ritual on her, but is stopped by Ichabod and Abbie before he can complete it. He is taken and chained in the underground prison chamber where he remains while Katrina, Frank Irving, Ichabod, Jenny and Abbie battle the demons released from Purgatory. After Frank is mortally wounded, Katrina attempts to heal him, but cannot due to her powers being weakened by Purgatory's portal being open and he dies. The rest of the group are captured by Jeremy, but are released when he betrays and kills Moloch. Afterwards, Katrina moves into Corbin's cabin with Ichabod and they attempt to repair their relationship. Meanwhile, Katrina also starts practice magic again and is excited for when her powers will peak. Later, Solomon Kent starts to influence Katrina and lead her towards her true path. She eventually starts practicing blood magic and got congratulated by Jeremy Crane for discovering what she should have been doing. Then in "Awakening", Henry and Katrina plan to awaken the witches of Sleepy Hollow by ringing a bell which triggers magic to awaken in ones with witch blood. Henry and Katrina almost succeed but the duo of Abbie and Ichabod save the day and kill Henry. Ichabod, Katrina, and Henry share one last moment together and when Henry dies Katrina blames everything on Ichabod. Katrina then enacts the time travel spell and Abbie jumps to try and stop Katrina but gets taken with her and Katrina is returned as a medic...and pregnant with Henry. In the season two finale, she aids Abraham in the past to kill Ichabod and Abbie, but is unable to stop the latter from obtaining help from Grace Dixon, her ancestor, from reversing the Traveler Spell and sending them back to the future before the initial spell was cast. Then, Katrina tries to kill Abbie, but Ichabod stops her by stabbing her in defense, fatally wounding her. As she lay dying, Katrina sees the ghost of Jeremy and dies soon after, dissolving into dust. Personality Katrina at first appeared to be a good and noble woman with a sense of justice and idealistic views of love, in all its forms. That impression however was quickly undermined by the secrets about her identity, her child, and her role in the war that she chose to keep from her husband. She spoke about love being a gift and having the power to overcome any obstacle. However, she also called love a weapon and she yielded it as such in her interactions with both Abraham and Ichabod. She seemed to care deeply for Ichabod but the extent of her love for him had it limits. She quickly betrayed him and the side of good in order to build a relationship with her son, Jeremy. She also showed compassion for Abraham Van Brunt and even an occasional attraction, perhaps as a response to his newly acquired immortality, a trait she herself possessed but her husband lacked. She originally fought against the forces of darkness as the leader of the Sisterhood of the Radiant Heart in exchange for Washington's promise to halt the persecution of witches and reintegrate them back into society once they had won the war. It's a promise he did not keep and embittered, Katrina used his betrayal as an excuse to justify her own siding with Henry. Katrina, before her betrayal, was characterized by flightiness, moodiness and a tendency to let her emotions dictate her actions. She often made snap decisions without thinking of the consequences. She refused to disclose her husband's grave despite the objections from both her coven and the masons, knowing that protecting his life would preserve the Horseman of Death's as well. She gave up her son, Jeremy, to Grace and Joseph Dixon without thinking of the consequences of his dormant magical powers being unleashed and uncontrolled as he grew. She released Abraham from captivity when Orion came to kill him, despite knowing he was the Horseman of Death and having no idea what he would do once free. She also continued to insist that both Abraham and Jeremy could be redeemed and should be forgiven, in spite of all the evil acts both have committed and with complete disregard to their victims. Katrina was also shown to be manipulative and deceitful when it suited her purposes. She withheld her status as a witch and spy from her husband, Ichabod, lied to him about Mary's death, and the fact that he had a son. She admitted to Abbie that she manipulated Abraham, used his love for her in order to gain his trust and obtain knowledge of Moloch's plans and rather than tell Ichabod of her plan to return to Abraham's mansion, she got Abbie to do it for her. She also used Ichabod's love for her to convince him to see things her way and go along with her plans, something both he and Abbie criticized her for. Her turn to the dark side not only revealed a lost, emotionally wounded woman who felt that she had lost everything that she had once held dear and was desperate to regain a portion of the life she had once knew, but also a woman with few convictions, a narrow mindset and a self serving knows best attitude. As such, she was easily swayed by the prospect of regaining a relationship with Jeremy. After Jeremy's death, she was completely free of his influence and yet she still used dark magic to open a portal into the past in attempt to hunt down and murder Ichabod, had no qualms about murdering two innocent people while in the past, and almost murdered Abbie upon her return. Relationships Ichabod Crane : Katrina met Ichabod when she was a Quaker, and a friend of Arthur Bernard. When Ichabod served in the British army, he was ordered to interrogate and kill Arthur. He attempted to be charming, finding her beautiful, but she was bitter and cold to him. : She led him to his change of heart to becoming a Patriot under the command of General George Washington. Ichabod was sent with Katrina's friend into the woods to kill him, but set him free. Ichabod's commander revealed himself to be a demon and shot the man, then he wounded Ichabod. Ichabod showed up at Katrina's house, stumbling into her front porch. She helped him in and held his head in her lap as if they were already married. Katrina was betrothed to Abraham Van Brunt, but he gave her expensive jewelry and thought she desired money and riches. However, Katrina favored simplicity. Ichabod noticed this, for he knew her better than his best friend Abraham. Katrina confessed her love for him, and broke the engagement. Later, when Abraham told Ichabod she broke the engagement, Ichabod confessed it was out of love for him, asking that he and Katrina receive his blessing. Abraham was angered and demanded a duel, but was shot by the Hessians, and became the Horseman of Death. Ichabod and Katrina were soon married. Through the years they were married, Ichabod had no idea Katrina was a witch. She didn't tell him this to protect him from chances of being burnt at the stake with her if she was discovered. Ichabod did not know this, but Katrina had been pregnant. After Ichabod died, she fled from her coven to Frederick's Manor to deliver her baby because the house was under a protective hex, which was broken when the baby was born. She had to leave with the child to protect him from harm. It has not been revealed what happened to the baby, but Katrina never told Ichabod. He only found out when Abbie Mills told him when she saw the birth in a vision. Katrina cast a spell on a dying Ichabod when the Horseman slashed open his chest, after he cut off the Horseman's head. Because their bloodlines merged, she was able to cast a spell so when the Horseman of Death awoke, so would Ichabod. She buried Ichabod's body in a cave and sunk the Horseman's body in a tomb at the bottom of a river, and he awoke with the Horseman in the 21st century. She appears to Ichabod many times throughout the series, most of the time to give him hints or warn him of upcoming events. Katrina gave him the information that the Horseman would be looking for his skull, and he could wake the three other Horsemen with it. She also revealed to him that the Horseman couldn't be around sunlight. As of "Paradise Lost", Katrina and Ichabod are estranged, due to the broken trust between them because of Katrina keeping secrets from her husband. These issues fester and grow until in "Awakening" Katrina abandons Ichabod and company to aid her son Jeremy in reawakening the magic potential of those with witch blood in Sleepy Hollow, going so far as to attack Ichabod when he interferes and proclaim that she could never be happy with a mortal man and that she feels relieved she is finally able to say this. After Jeremy's death, her love for Ichabod decays to such a point that she attempts to go backwards in time to kill him as she believes he is the source of all her pain, almost doing so herself and expressing extreme rage when Abraham is unable to deliver the final blow. In a final act of estrangement, as Katrina attempts to kill Abigail, Ichabod attacks Katrina in Abbie's defense, stabbing and killing his own wife, who, even in her final moments, expresses no regret for her actions or affection to Ichabod in favor of staring at the shade of her son. This may be indicating a possible true lack of genuine feelings in her marriage with Ichabod, much to his heartbreak. Abraham Van Brunt Katrina had an arranged marriage with Abraham, but because he did not understand her desire for simplicity and because she was in love with Ichabod Crane, she broke the engagement. She and Ichabod required Abraham's blessing, but he was enraged and dueled Ichabod. Abraham was killed by the Hessians and made the Horseman of Death. His agreement with Moloch was that if he succeeded, Katrina would be his. When she was burnt for witchcraft, she was stuck in the world between worlds, waiting for Abraham to succeed for her to be freed. Katrina said that she never loved him and she never would, and that her heart belonged to Ichabod alone. After Moloch's defeat Katrina begins researching a method to separate Abraham from Death; having seen his humanity starting resurface. She also admitted she felt somewhat guilty about his predicament; her actions in the past playing a part in his choice to serve Moloch. In the season two finale, she was shown willing to aid him in getting revenge against Ichabod after traveling to the past to undo her previous actions. Jeremy Crane Katrina was the mother of Jeremy, the only child between her and her husband Ichabod Crane. Jeremy resents his mother and father for abandoning him. Katrina loves Jeremy dearly and refuses to give up hope that he could be redeemed. Katrina's love for her son and her desire to have a relationship with him eventually consumes her entire being and eclipses any love she had for Ichabod or anyone else. She is willing to turn her back on everything she fought for all so that she can be reunited with Jeremy. This choice eventually proves to be her undoing when she lashes out in anger at Abbie Mills, attempting to kill her to take revenge for her son's death. Abilities Katrina is a witch that derives her magic from nature, drawing her powers from the elements such as wind, water, and lightning. She is also capable of tapping into darker forces for stronger, corrupted magic. Once the leader of the Sisterhood of the Radiant Heart, Katrina was capable of great feats of magic vital to the fight against Moloch's forces. Basic Powers *'Channeling: '''The act of invoking extra forms of energy by focusing on external forces. Her time in Purgatory drained her power and it was most evident when she had experienced difficulty in casting a path-finder spell upon returning to the mortal plane. She draws power from nature and the strength of her magic is influenced by the perigean tide. However, she is also capable of using blood magic and ultimately succumbed to channeling dark forces to achieve her ends. *'Spell Casting:' The act of changing and controlling events by magical influence. Prior to her imprisonment, she was responsible for safeguarding Ichabod's life should he die in battle by the hands of the Horseman of Death and was also responsible for burying him. She also weakened Serilda of Abaddon with the help of her coven to allow their allies to finally capture and execute her. Since her return, she compelled a crow to send a message for her, cast a warning hex on the Armory, bound the prison meant for Abraham from all evil forces, ensured that War no longer had an influence on Frank Irving, immolated the Incordata's heart, and took herself and others in and out of James Colby's painting. While she had the Grand Grimoire in her possession, she was able to go back to the past to kill Ichabod, locate Ichabod with little effort, and break through the wards that protected Fredricks Manor. *'Potion Brewing: The act of brewing and concocting supernatural elixirs and potions that contain mystical properties. She brewed a poison from Devil's Breath that was meant to kill the infant Moloch before he grew to maturity. *'Elemental Control: '''The act of controlling and manipulating the elements of air, earth, fire and water. *'Telekinesis: 'The act of controlling and manipulating the movements of objects and people. She grew to develop this power as the perigean tide approached, allowing her to levitate a rock and propel it with great force. When she succumbed to darkness, she was able to kill a man by making him bleed from the inside out. She was able to lift a knife and aim it at Ichabod while conversing with him. She then tried to kill Abbie by levitating her whilst depriving her of air and drawn a dagger to her person in a failed attempt to kill Ichabod. Individual powers *'Necromancy: The act of controlling and manipulating of the dead. *'Telepathy: '''When in Purgatory, Katrina has the power to communicate with the two witnesses, Ichabod and Abbie, telepathically. *'Photogenesis: Katrina has been seen unleashing light from her palms to defend herself from Abraham Van Brunt and followers of Moloch. * '''Electrokinesis: '''Katrina once unleashed a small flurry of sparks to repel against Solomon Kent. * '''Chlorokinesis: '''Katrina displayed the ability to change the color of the flower she was practicing her magics on. She also used her powers in a vision to keep Ichabod from being detected by Moloch, dragging him into an underground tunnel with roots. * '''Cryokinesis: '''She demonstrated this ability once by freezing a flower to the point where it shattered. * '''Pyrokinesis: She has been shown shooting both blue and regular fire from her hands. She was able to destroy Abbie's car and kill a soldier with this power. Image Gallery Ichabod and Katrina.jpg Katrina and her son.jpg katrina 3.jpg katrina 4.jpg katrina2.jpg Katrina5.jpg Katrina6.jpg sh.jpg 108_scn11pt_0281_1.JPG katrina-crane-gallery.jpg SH109_scn7pt_0003.JPG katrinacrane.jpg Sleepy_Hollow_1x06_008.jpg 5bac4812976e6ed25152f5d796770cc6.jpg mqdefault.jpg tumblr_mvgzx8Fscs1rjrfw0o1_500.png Sisterhoodofradiantheart.jpg 39908_katia-winter-interpreta-katrina-crane-sleepy-hollow.jpg Appearances References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Witches Category:Supernaturals Category:The Crane Family Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Protagonists Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters